


Trying to Make Memories

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Home Videos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April tried to make home videos and Jackson can't get over his camera shyness. A short drabble on Japril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Make Memories

"Jackson stop laughing"

"Hahahaha!"

"Come on! You can't be serious!"

"I- ha- just can't- stop! You won't-haha- understand"

"You're giggling like a little girl."

…

 

"And me saying that has absolutely no effect on you."

"I just, it's the camera. Remember when they came to shoot that ad film for the hospital."

"Uh huh"

"I was fired because I couldn't stop laughing at the camera."

"I was fired because you were prettier than me."

"Well I am an Avery."

"Oh be quiet!"

"You like you're married to all this."

"You know I would like our children to watch this and see their father as more than a man who has camera shyness and is completely and utterly vain."

"Children?"

"I say all that and 'children' is all you get?"

"You know April, kids don't come out of thin air. They have to be made."

"I know that I'm a doctor."

"So do you wanna practice making some?"

"Are you saying this so that I shut off the camera?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jackson is canonically camera shy. Check out the webisodes of Grey's I think Jackson's it the 4th one! I hope you liked it!


End file.
